


5 scenes I’d like to see extended but can’t think of a way myself

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta’d, I was messing around for a scene that I could extend. I got five that I couldn’t. Feel free to take and play around with them. Let me know so I can come and read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 scenes I’d like to see extended but can’t think of a way myself

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, I was messing around for a scene that I could extend. I got five that I couldn’t. Feel free to take and play around with them. Let me know so I can come and read.

1\. John walked in and found him at his desk with a large, brightly coloured butterfly walking on his finger and he had this soft expression on his face, like it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

2\. “He said that if anyone can bring me down a notch it’ll be you.”

Rodney snorted. “He _would_ say that.” 

 

3\. “I ran away when I was 14, but the only way I could see of surviving was joining the Air Force. So I joined the Air Force and good-ol’-dad found out and pulled some strings and tracked me down. He said things like “how are you?” and “we’ve missed you” and “we’re glad you’re back” even if I wasn’t back, not really, I was only 17 but I had my own place by then.”

She noticed he didn’t say that his father said we love you, and there were only three reasons she could see for that; His father never said it, he didn’t want to tell her or he doesn’t remember it. The last one was unlikely, and she thought that she and John had developed more trust than the second one implied. Instead she asked, “Why the Air Force?”

“I wanted to fly,” he answered simply.

 

4\. “My mum died when I was 8. Jeanie was 1 so she doesn’t remember the car crash. The doctors kept saying we were lucky but I can’t see what’s lucky about being in a car with your mum driving and your baby sister in the back when it swerved off the road and then waking up to your sisters screaming and no sound at all from your mother.”

“But you lived.”

He gave something between a laugh and what might have been a sob. “Yeah, we lived.”

 

5\. “I guess she was right,” he said, “nothing lasts forever.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. What could he say? Nothing _did_ last forever.


End file.
